Meghan Goldsworthy
by AngellaCrickett
Summary: Meghan is finally finding her place at Degrassi, but will her dark past follow her there? As she tries to keep the past behind her, will her brother be able to protect her? And what is going on between her and Adam? PROMISE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! Read and Review
1. A Broken Deal

Chapter 1

"Clare, hey Clare," I called down the hall trying to fight the end of day rush to get to my friend. But when I got to her locker, I found her making out with my brother. "Could you guys get a room, or show your public displays of affection in a place that's not so public?"

Eli pulled away and glared at me. "Go away Meghan," He turned back to Clare, but I pulled him away. "What do you want?"

"Remember, you and me have a date today." I said, giving him a look. His eyes gleamed and he froze up and wouldnt look at me. "Come on Eli, you cant cancel on me. You promised..."

Clare looked between us and shook her hair out of her face. "Eli dont worry about it, spend time with your sister. I need to leave anyway." she hugged me and kissed Eli. She walked off down the now almost empty halls.

"Meghan, I'm not going, I told you you this morning and thats final!" he said, getting as angry as Eli could without losing the cool guy mask he wore. "Come on Meghan, Adam will be there.''

"But thats not the point!" I looked each way before lowering my voice. "Eli, we have gay parents and our best friend is transgender, all I want is to go to one LGBT meeting, and you know you should go too. It would be a good thing for both of us." I looked at him, "Please, for our Moms, and me."

"Its not like I dont want to Meghan, but remember what happened at our last school when they found out." He said, raising his eyebrow. I stiffened, and crossed my arms. " Yeah, that's what I thought... Come on, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Look Eli I like Degrassi and I want to think its different, just please... Do this for me" I brushed my hair back and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and I could tell that I wasn't getting to him.

"No, and no matter how much you ask I'm not going to go." he said, packing his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder "Oh, and don't play the hurt little sister card it won't work this time." I opened my mouth to object But he just gave me that infuriating little smirk that some girls thought was cute.

"FINE!" I said, turning around and storming off. I was mad, but I did understand, after everything that had happened I understood... BUT IT STILL MADE ME MAD!

Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic, I know you know there are obvious OC but this is just to get the story line established. I promise that this will sound better.

This is set in about the middle of season 10. Meghan is Eli's little sister, she is in Grade 10, and I have no set appearance for her so feel free to make up one! and let me know! I love feedback! Please review!

Angel C!


	2. Change in the Game

Chapter 2

"Adam!" I called down the hall, he turned around and stared, surprised as i walked towards him. "Hey," I said, sounding depressed even for me. "Eli and I were going to come today, but Eli is being so stupid . So today its just me," I shrugged.

"Well I appreciate you coming but you dont have to come just for me... oh!" He said, his eyes lighting up. he smiled at me. "Look Meg, its Eli, let him do this his way. Come on" He said, dragging me to the classroom. "Let's get this overwith."

"I love my brother but he can be so stubborn, especially when he thinks he's right, or protecting something." I said, we sat down in one of the empty chairs at the back of the room. There were two boys next to us, holding hands. One was tall with black spiky hair, the other had long curly blonde hair. I recognised them both from the football team. I think the blond's name was Riley.

"You know," The dark haired one said to me, turning to me and giving me a nice smile. "It can be really hard for a brother or sister to accept something like this. Your brother might just..."

"Wait!" I said, interupting him, laughing. "I'm not gay, I'm here, because... welll." I looked each way to make sure nobody but him and Adam were listining. "I have two moms." I said, feeling bad at the obviouse waver in my voice. Dark haired guy looked gave me an understanding look. I decided I liked him.

"Im sorry," He said. " I didn't mean to make you upset, I'm Zane Park." He let go of Riley'd hand to shake mine. Riley nodded at me but didnt say anything. "So," Zane continued. "Is this your first meeting like this."

"At this school yes... but not for my friend. My name is Meghan Goldsworthy" I pointed at Adam. He nodded at Zane, and Zane gave him an absolutaly incredable smile.

"Im scared," I wispered in Adam's ear when Zane went back back to his conversation with Riley. "I know I shouldn't be but im scared." I noticed my hand was tapping the arm of my chair.

"It's going to be ok Meg," He said, taking my hand. "This isnt going to be like your old school, people here have at least half a heart." I laughed, and looked around the room. I noticed a girl was watching me. She had tons of long red hair and brown eyes, and she was staring at me in a way that kinda made me uncomfortable. I held up my hand which was still intwined with Adam's. She looked dissapointed but looked away. Adam laughed at me and I elbowed him in the side.

Over all everything in the meeting was eather something my moms had told me, or something I had heard from a counselor. So I found myself spacing out and not really listening. So I was very shocked when all of a sudden everyone was standing up. "Is it time to go already?" I said, letting Zane and Riley pass. Adam rolled his eyes and pulled me up. I texted Eli to tell him to come get us.

"Hello," I turned to see Miss. Red-Head. I quickly grabbed Adam's hand, and he moved closer and we stared at her. "My name is Chance, I'm homeschooled and this is my first meeting here. My first meeting like this anywhere." She looked nervous, and kept looking around like she was afraid of getting caught... oh. I suddenly felt bad for her, and I let go of Adam's hand.

"Your parents dont want you around other kids," Adam said, she nodded. I imediatly felt bad for her, I mean gosh. Her parents just about cut her off from society. "Well your welcome to hang out with us until our ride shows up." Her face lit up and she nodded.

"So whats it like being home..." I was asking Chance as we walked out the room but then we stopped. Zane and Riley were standing in the middle of the hallway facing a group of people... "Oh no," I said, grabbing Adam, who moved in front of Chance and me.

It was Fitz, Owen, and another boy I didn't know. They had been bullying us for as long as i've been at Degrassi. They had beat up Eli and Adam on more than one occasion. I had no dout given the oppertunity they would get me and Chance.

"Who are they?" Chance asked, looking back and forth between the tense faces. Zane looked back at us, he took a deep breath and walked over to us "Whats going on?" Chance asked. Zane grabbed both of us and started to pull us away. Adam just stayed there and glared.

"Who's your new friend Grace?" Fitz yelled down the hall. Adam froze, a look of pure anger on his face. Riley looke positivly scary as he stared them down. I wouldn't want to be in a fight against him.

"Riley, come on." Zane said, he looked nervouse, staring at his boyfriend. "RIley, there not worth it, come on." Riley looked back at Zane, then at Owen, then back at Zane.

"Fine," He said, spinning around, grabbing Adam and marching him to us. We all walked away, I was scared they might try to follow us but they didnt, we were safe for now.

"What was all that?" Chance said, looking seriously freaked. "Who are they?" She looked at all of us.

"Trouble," I said, Adam and i shared a look. "A whole lot of trouble."

* * *

**Hey Ya'll! Thanks for sticking with me until chapter two! I still promise that chapters will get longer! I hope you are enjoying this story! I plan on updating every 4 or 5 days! Some one asked if Adam and Meghan will ever be together! Well they certainly will try to be! ;) ****I am a huge EClare fan! so they are going to be very important to the story! ****READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel C.**


	3. Doesn't Add Up

** I am so sorry that I have to end this part here! Its a necessary evil!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Next Day

"It was crazy, it was also scary... but you should have been there!" I was telling Clare, both of us were leaning up against our lockers.

"I'm sure I would have found it interesting." Clare said, laughing. "And what did Eli say about it? He was fine with all that Fitz and Owen stuff?"

"I didn't exactly tell him," I admitted and at her look I replied. "Look, I don't know what we can do about those guys. If Riley and Zane hadn't been there…." I stopped talking as Eli and Adam walked up. I looked at Clare and shook my head, then nodded my head at Eli.

"Meghan!" Eli said, looking positively angry. "Adam just told me something interesting about yesterday." I felt my face go red and I glared at Adam, who shrugged. Dang it! I forgot about Adam.

"Sorry," He said, looking confused between me and Eli. "I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Don't apologize to her! Look," He growled, taking a step toward me. "You're my little sister and after everything that happened I have a right to interfere " He said, his voice growing to a yell. Clare just stared at us, and Adam moved to my side.

I crossed my arms and blinked several times, trying not to cry. Adam looked shocked and put his arm around me. Clare looked horrified at Eli and she also moved next to me. "Eli, leave her alone, she's upset. What did she even do?"

"Yeah dude, leave her alone," Adam said, staring at his friend. "She went to one LGBT meeting! Whats wrong with you? Why are you treating her like this?" Eli looked at me.

"You went to a LGBT meeting?" Clare asked, looking really confused. "Why?" It was that point I understood why Eli didn't want anyone to know, everything was coming to the surface.

"You see," Eli said, giving me a look, he had calmed down and now looked worried. He crossed to me and hugged me. "I knew if one part came out then all of it would." I took deep breaths and wiped my eyes, trying to blink away all the tears.

"Look, I'm confused here." Clare said. "Why are you making such a big deal about this? Meghan are you... gay?"

I shook my head, "No, I promise I'm not." But that didn't stop the questions.

"Well then why are you making such a big deal about this?!" Adam asked Eli. My brother and I looked at each other.

"Now what are we going to tell them?" He asked. I looked between Clare and Adam, I crossed my arm, trying to contain all that I was feeling.

"I guess we have to tell them everything," I said, taking a deep breath. "Guys, somethings wrong with me... and its time you knew..."

* * *

**HEY YA'LL! In the next part we will find out all about Meghan's past and the deep dark secret! I wanted to clear up that she is not gay... thats not it! Now the next part will be super long... yay! but its halfway written and it might take me awhile... BUT if I get 5 reviews it might inspire me ;) I would love to see what you guys think Meghan's deep dark secret is and how it applies to the LGBT meeting. 50000 points to anyone who can get close! READ AND REVIEW **

**Angel C.**


	4. Gold Dust Woman

**Here you guys go! I hope you like it! This chapter is named after one of my favorite songs! And I went back and gave all the other chapters names too!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, I guess it all started when Julia…" Eli started, his eyes grew black like coals, and his grip on the table turned his knuckles white.

We were at the park, the place where they had filmed an English project once. Clare and Adam sat on one side of a picnic table. We had just walked out the door, nobody seemed to noticeEli sat on it with his legs hanging over the side. I sat separate from everyone, trying to hold myself together. I had my arms crossed and every time I looked up Adam was trying to catch my eye.

"Its all my fault." Eli said, jumping off the table and pacing.

"No Eli it wasn't," I said, I was already trying to not cry. "This is all my fault, we have gone over this before. Its my fault! I was so stupid..." I tugged my jacket closer around me.

"Meghan, what wasn't smart?" Clare said, looking at me. "You're really starting to scare me."

Eli looked at me, and I shook my head, I wasn't going to be able to tell them. "When Julia… died. It wasn't a good time for me. I got dark, i just needed to escape life. Nothing was helping, I wasn't talking to anyone. So I found something that really seemed to help me cope." He took a deep breath. "I started taking drugs."

Clare's eyes grew wide and she leaned away from him. Adam just stared at us. "But what does this have anything to do with Meghan?!" He demanded, looking at me.

"I went to see him one night," I finally spoke, pulling my jacket closer around me. "I just wanted to see my brother again. I missed him so much and I knew he was hurting so I tagged along one night to a park where he had been hanging out. I didn't know what I was doing. I just stayed close, I just took something that somebody gave me." At that point the tears started running down my face.

Eli's nails were digging into the table, Clare had a dawning look of horror on her face. Adam just stared at me, like he was seeing me for the first time.

"After that night, I should have noticed that something had changed." Eli said. "I was to wrapped up in self loathing. She started coming with me all the time back to that place, always sat with the same person. Then, she _changed _after that. She lost weight and her face got pale. We were both ignorant, I was to ignorant to see what my little sister had become!"

"I'm... a heroin addict," I whispered. I took of my jacket, showing them my arms for the first time.

"Oh, no Meg, no," Adam said, he stood up. He walked over to me; he stared at my arms as if he hoped it would change. Clare looked at me with the realization, neither of them had ever seen me without my jacket, or long sleeves.

The inside of my arm was covered in tons of scars, ones that would never go away. Adam pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shirt while he hugged me.

"Addict?" Clare said, looking shaken. "And you?" She asked looking at Eli, he shook his head. Adam kept his arms around me, and I tried to stop crying.

"Never me, I stuck with more simple things, but she didn't know, she would have never." He said.

"Yeah," I stuttered out. "But the thing is I kept going back, after that first night it wasn't about Eli anymore. It was just about me." I felt Adam take a deep breath. I let go and took a step away. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling underdressed. Adam looked at me, but then he moved next to me and kept his arm around me.

We stood there in silence for what seamed like a long time. Clare was still sitting at the bench, and Eli stood there. Nobody seamed to know where to look.

"When was the last time you…?" Clare asked me, I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was awhile ago. I haven't since we've been at Degrassi" I said my voice cracking. "Our old school was filled with people like us, I had friends... my whole life built around heroin and when i could get more"

"There's more isn't there." Adam said, pulling away from me. "The reason why you're so afraid of Fitz. And why is it such a big deal that you went to an LGBT meeting, and why you wont tell anyone about your parents!" He glared at Eli at this point.

"Our parents are gay, Eli and I have two moms." I told Clare, just wanting to get everything out in the open.

Clare didn't look anymore shocked. "I figured, I've been to your house once. But what does this have _anything _to do with... your drug problem. I don't get it"

"They found out, the people at our old school, they were like Fitz but a thousand times worse." I said, shaking at the memory. "They found out, and they didn't like it, they... decided to do something about it."

"Someone got into the stuff Meghan was taking." Eli said, shaking his head. "We were just hanging out at the park and all of a sudden she just collapses. She wasn't breathing and she was so cold."

I shuddered, remembering the taste and smell of fire, and the loud sirens, then... that awful blackness that I thought would never end. "I was overdosed. Somebody purposely tried to hurt me" I said with surprising clarity.

"I had to ride with her to the hospital, it was the first time I really saw what she had become. She was so pale." Eli shook his head, trying to shake off the memories.

"Were you ok?" Adam asked. Looking at me, I looked down at the ground. "I was messed up pretty bad, they said its was lucky that I made it."

"The doctor told me that she wasn't going to make it." Eli said, getting angry. "I had to sit in the hospital waiting room for three hours thinking my sister was going to die! and they never even caught who did it."

"Then I woke up in rehab, I spend three months in that torture chamber trying to get clean, which I did. But it took a long time and thats why we had to end up moving, we had to get away from that whole life."

"But your better now right? You said you were clean, so your not an addict anymore." Adam said, I gave a harsh laugh.

"Just because i've been clean for awhile _does not_ take it away. This is something i'm always going to have to fight against, and live with the rest of my life. If I ever break and go back...when someone goes back to a drug addiction it can be very dangerous. I already escaped once."

"This is so much to take in." Clare said. "Drugs, Meghan you're a heroin addict." She looked at me.

I had flinched when she said the words. "Look they went through some hard times. We all have made some bad choices." Adam said. He had more of an idea of what we had gone through. But Clare just shook her head.

"Clare we have a good life here; I don't want to mess it up." I looked at my two friends. Both were looking at me in a new way, but hey, I deserved it.

* * *

**SO!? What did you guys think? WOW! I really would like to know what you guys think! I love to hear from ya'll! Now that her friends know whats up we will see how they react to the news! (Hint: Someone will be unhappy) Please keep reading! **

**Angel C.**


	5. An Unsuspected Revelation

**Small break from the last seriousness of the last part, we will get back to it! just introducing another point in the story!** **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Saturday (2 days later)

"So," I said to Eli, us and Adam were hanging out at the Dot. "Is Clare still avoiding you?" None of us had seen her since my little episode at the park.

"Um, well yeah, I've seen her." Adam said, looking guilty. I looked at Eli who was suddenly really interested in his napkin. Ohmigoodness.

"It's just me then." I said, laughing. "She doesn't want to hang out with a druggie."

"Don't call yourself that." Both of them said. I shrugged and rubbed my arm. Had gone back to wearing my jacket. I was never going to go without a jacket, ever! I looked away from them toward the window and I saw Chance. I waved and she smiled.

"Hey Meghan, oh, hi Adam!" She said coming over to the table. She smiled and seemed more comfortable in this setting.

"Chance, this is my big brother Eli. Eli this is Chance, we met her at the LGBT meeting." I said, looking at her to see if this was ok to say. She smiled and shook Eli's hand.

He nodded his head and asked. "So would you like anything to drink?" He said. "Adam's paying." We all laughed, and Adam whacked Eli, both of them got up and headed over to the bar to get drinks.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," She said, smiling at me. The slightly uncomfortable feeling was back again and I wished that Adam was here. "Don't worry," She said. "I'm not hitting on you, like I would even know how. My mom pretty much keeps me on full lock down. I get little 'vacations' like this to go the the 'library' or something." She looked sad and shrugged her shoulders.

I felt bad, I know I didn't exactly have a normal home but at least I grew up accepting of just about anything. "Wow, that's pretty crazy, I'm sorry. That must be hard,"

"Hey, it's what you gotta do when you're like me." She said and she leaned forward. "Not like I'd even have a shot with you with Adam around."

"People like you don't have to hide, or act a certain way!" I said. "You deserve as much rights as any other person." Then I thought about what else she had said. "Wait, what do mean about Adam?"

"Oh please like you don't know," She said rolling her eyes. "See the way he looks at you." I stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"What are you saying?" I asked her, looking at the bar, where both the boys were paying for sodas.

"Adam's totally in love with you." I stared at her, in complete shock

* * *

**Hey! So what do ya'll guys think? I just keep throwing out surprises! Do you think there is any validity in what Chance says?! And how do you think Meghan is going to take this news? And guys I do not hate Clare, I love her! Things will get better she is just having a hard time accepting. PLEASE read and review!**

**Angel C.**


End file.
